Tifa Lockhart
|-|Final Fantasy VII= |-|Advent Children= Character Synopsis Tifa Lockhart is a secondary protagonist in Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. She is the childhood friend of Cloud Strife, originally living in Nibelheim but was forced to leave after Sephiroth had caused destruction to her home. Tifa lost contact with Cloud but would later meet him again during a mercenary job to bomb a Shinra Reactor. She convinces Cloud to join the resistance group named AVALANCHE, which seeks to oppose Shinra. Tifa is emotionally shy and empathic, acting as a motherly figure towards her allies when providing encouragement and emotional support. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B Verse: '''Final Fantasy, specially Final Fantasy VII '''Name: Tifa Lockhart Gender: Female Age: Starts off as 15 during Crisis Core, 20 to 23 through the course of FFVII, Advent Children and Dirge of Cerebrus Classification: Human, Member of AVALANCHE Special Abilities: |-|FFVII Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Tifa is shown to be proficent in martial arts and physical fighting altogether), Acrobatics (Tifa has consistently shown acrobatic skills, even in combat), Energy Manipulation (Her attacks draw from spiritual energy and can empower her attacks with perpectual energy), Non-Physical Interaction (Can fend off and even kill The Ghosts of The Gi Tribe), Water Manipulation and limited Animal Manipulation (Dolphin Blow attacks the opponent with a pool of water that also controls dolphins), Explosion Manipulation (Through Meteordrive, Tifa can cause an impact so great it causes an explosion afterwards. Meteor Strike and Final Heaven also achieve this as well), Negation (Up to Low-High, the pieces of Jenova, even cells, destroyed by the party are gone for good and can't be used for the Reunion to rebuild Jenova's body. Can permanently kill Jenova and her pieces, who aside from being extremely durable is able to regenerate from single cells, as well as survive as long as just her cells remain, through which she can enforce her will, even through other people injected with them. Additionally, can permanently finish off the souls and spectres of the Gi Tribe), Magic (Has access to magic due to her Mako and connection with The Earth), Explosion Manipulation (Flare causes an explosion through the colliding of the opponent's atoms), Elemental Manipulation (In the form of Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind and Earth), Gravity Manipulation (Through Gravity, which intensifies gravity on a target), Purification (Esuna and Poison can achieve this), Time Manipulation (Spells such as Haste, Slow and Stop make alterations to time in their respective manners), Poison Manipulation (Bio spells involve poisoning opponents through manipulating toxicity), Transmutation, Statistics Reduction (Frog transmutes opponents into frogs and reduces the enemy’s offensive capabilities), Size Manipulation (Small turns opponents into a much shorter height than their usually present in), Sleep Manipulation (Sleepel causes opponents to go to sleep instantly), Madness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Confu causes opponents to become confused and an even cause them to go mad. This can also be a side effect of Tornado), BFR (Remove sends opponents to another location off the battlefield), Regeneration (Mid-Low via Regen), Attack Reflection (Reflect sends attacks right back at opponents), Healing (via the Cure spells and FullCure), Teleportation (Exit allows Cloud to escape the battlefield at any time), Damage Reduction via Barrier Creation (the Barrier, MBarrier and Shield effects reduce damage instead of blocking attacks), Biological Manipulation (Manipulate allows Cloud to control ones body), Information Analysis (Sense allows Cloud to learn about his opponents and the surrounding area), Can attack two to four times almost simultaneously through 2x-Cut and 4x-Cut, Can cast two different Spells or Summons through W-Magic and W-Summon, Power Mimicry vis E-Skills Resistance to BFR (despite entering the Planet's Core within the Lifestream itself, Cloud was not taken forcefully taken from the living world); Mind Manipulation and Memory Manipulation (her mind has grown strong enough to not collapse nor be eroded under the weight of the Spirit Energy of the Lifestream); Soul Manipulation, Soul Absorption and Empathic Manipulation (her spirit was not forcefully diffused nor reabsorbed by the Lifestream); Biological Absorption, Deconstruction and Matter Manipulation (her physical body wasn't absorbed nor was dissolved by the Lifestream to retake his Spirit Energy); Corruption (Despite immense exposure to Spirit Energy, on several occasions, she never became a Makonoid. Additionally, was unaffected by Jenova's Virus despite confronting her directly); Extreme Heat and Extreme Radiation (withstood Sephiroth's Supernova); Mind Reading, Perception Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Telekinesis and Possession (by the time of their spiritual battle, she had grown strong enough to resist Sephiroth's mental abilities and defeat him); Power Mimicry and Power Absorption (Limit Breaks are born from the user's Spirit Energy, which shapes their mind and soul, and cannot be copied or imitated, the sole exception being Zack who is acknowledged as an unusual case, and even then creates a variant of the original move), Negation (by the time of their final battle, her Healing Magic works despite Sephiroth’s nullification), Status Ailments via Resist (though this spell prevents the user from healing negative conditions already inflicted on them), Elemental Damage he can access through Materia and Physical Damage (of slashing, piercing, blunt force and gunfire kind; via Shield, however, the spell will prevent the user from healing themselves outside of regeneration). |-|Support Skills=Elemental Attacks of the Fire, Absolute Zero Ice, Lightning, Earth, Wind, Water, Gravity and Holy variety (via the Elemental Materia, which grants the user different attributes when linked with different Magic and Summon Materia in their weapons), and Status Effect Inducement of the Poison Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Berserk Inducement, Madness Manipulation, Petrification, Transmutation into Frogs, Size Minimization, Silence Inducement, Time Slowdown, Time Stop and Instant Death variety (via the Added Effect Materia, which allows the user to inflict several Status Ailments when linked with different Magic and Summon Materia in their weapons), and raw power boost via Magic Attack Boost (via MP Turbo); Life Absorption (via HP Absorb) and Energy Absorption (via MP Absorb); Instinctive Reaction of different varieties: Counterattacking (via Counter Attack or Counter, Magic Counter and Final Attack linked with certain offensive Materia), Automatic Healing (via Magic Counter or Final Attack linked with a healing Materia, or the Life or Phoenix Materia to save the user from near death), Automatic Follow-Up (via Added Cut) and Instinctive Initiative (via First Strike); Enhanced Awareness and Stealth (via Pre-Emptive, which allows to sneak on and attack enemies by surpise and prevents the user from being ambushed or being caught off-guard); Additionally, can use the same Spell or Summon four times at once at half power (via Quadra Magic, except for Knights of the Round); can turn the single-targeting of several of Commands and Spells into an Area of Effect (via the All and Mega All Materia); regular attacks can reach a few meters beyond their actual physical reach (via the Long Range Materia). Resistance to Elemental Manipulation of the Fire, Absolute Zero Ice, Lightning, Wind, Earth, Water, Gravity and Holy variety (via the Elemental Materia, which protects the user from different elements when linked with Magic and Summon Materia in their armor); Status Effect Inducement which includes Poison Manipulation (as well as Acid Manipulation); Sleep Inducement; Silence Inducement; Transmutation; Power Nullification; Petrification; Size Manipulation; Madness Manipulation; Berserk Inducement; Time Manipulation, Time Stop and Death Manipulation (via Added Effect, which protects the user from different ailments when combined with Magic and Summon Materia in their armor); as well as to Extreme Pressure (via Undertwater, which prevents the user from being affected by the conditions of the bottom of the ocean). Destructive Ability: Solar System Level (Played a vital role in the defeat of the defeat of Sephiroth and Jenova, the former of which can create Supernova, an attack powerful enough to destroy with this much force. Should be above summons such as Bahamut Fury, who created and draws power from an alternate realm that is large enough to contain a sun and at least two planets. Fought off the remnants of Sephiroth such as Loz, albeit was defeated shortly), Speed: Massively FTL+ '(In her prime, she was considered the fastest party memeber in the game, even more faster than Cloud Strife. Swifter than the likes of Bahamut Fury,who busted the moon with these speeds. Can react to attacks from Loz and was only blitzed when he started using his Warp ability) 'Lifting Ability: Class G (Can easily lift monsters many times her size like the Diamond Weapon as part of her Meteordrive and Meteor Strike attacks). Striking Ability: Solar System Class '(Her blows are capable of dealing damage to the like of Loz, who contains the powrs of Sephiroth and Tifa herself played an important role in the defeat of the aforementioned Sephiroth) 'Durability: Solar System Level (Assisted in the final battle against Safer-Sephiroth. Can tank hits from Loz, who is the manifestation of Sephiroth's physical power. Can withstand the power of The Supernova) Stamina: Very high. As seen in the assault to the Shinra HQ, Tifa can fight through hordes of monsters and other powerful beings, such as SOLDIER members, combat machines and bioweapons continuously without signs of exhaustion, for what seem to be hours. Later she would go on to face off exponentially stronger enemies such as Jenova, Sephiroth himself and his Remnants, including Bahamut SIN for two straight hours, without showing signs of fatigue. Range: Standard melee range, much higher with magic and summons Intelligence: Very High '''(Tifa is an incredibly skilled hand-to-hand combatant who manages to keep up with First-Class Soldiers and countless monsters with just her fists, faking out her opponent with various feints before teleporting behind her foes and delivering brutal combos for the finish. As a member of AVALANCHE, she is trained in numerous forms of sabotage, stealth, and guerilla tactics and is trusted enough to single-handedly guard the entrance to its secret headquarters beneath her bar, the Seventh Heaven. In addition, while she lacks an aptitude for it, she also possesses a mastery of various Materia and magic as a result, acquiring numerous abilities over the course of her adventures with Cloud) '''Weaknesses: Tifa must be hard pressed to use her Limit Breaks, is not as proficient in magic as some of her compatriots. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Her ultimate gauntlets, the Premium Heart, whose power increases proportionally to the amount of danger she's in, A Ribbon, a magic accessory which completely nullifies any status effects, including instant death, Various Materia, and Restoratives Notable Attacks/Techniques: Limit Breaks *'Beat Rush:' Tifa unleashes a quick combo against a single enemy. *'Somersault:' Tifa rushes towards the opponent before flipping backward to deliver a somersault kick that sends the target flying. *'Waterkick:' Tifa dishes out a swift circular kick which is accompanied by a burst of water. *'Meteodrive:' Tifa kicks her foe into the air before grabbing them and delivering an explosive backdrop for the finish. *'Dolphin Blow:' Tifa delivers a powerful uppercut which is accompanied by a massive pillar of water and a dolphin. *'Meteor Strike:' Tifa rushes her target while shrouded in flames to knock them into the air before leaping after them to snatch her opponent and throw them to the ground. *'Final Heaven:' Tifa charges energy in her fist before rushing past her target to deliver a rapid, decisive blow that releases this pent-up energy, creating a cataclysmic explosion in the process. Magic *'Ice:' Obtained in Sector 1 Train Station, part of Cloud's starting equipment. Bestows Ice (Blizzard), Ice2 (Blizzara) and Ice3 (Blizzaga). *'Lightning:' Obtained in Sector 1 Train Station, part of Cloud's starting equipment. Bestows Bolt (Thunder), Bolt2 (Thundara) and Bolt3 (Thundaga). *'Restore:' Obtained in Sector 1 reactor, just before the Guard Scorpion boss fight. Bestows Cure (Cure), Cure2 (Cura), Regen (Regen) and Cure3 (Curaga). *'Poison:' Obtained in the Shinra Headquarters, after seeing the Jenova containment scene. Bestows Bio (Bio), Bio2 (Biora) and Bio3 (Bioga). *'Fire:' Obtained in Shinra Headquarters, part of Red XIII's starting equipment. Bestows Fire (Fire), Fire2 (Fira) and Fire3 (Firaga). *'All:' Obtained in Shinra Headquarters, part of Red XIII's starting equipment. Allows Area of Effect attacks. *'Sense:' Obtained in Shinra Headquarters, part of Red XIII's starting equipment. Allows to Scan the capabilities and weaknesses of enemies. *'Enemy Skill:' Obtained in Shinra Headquarters, after defeating Sample H0512. Allows learning specific abilities from enemies for personal use. The following abilities are likely to be learned during the story: **'Frog Song:' Learned from Toxic Frogs in the Temple of the Ancients and Christopher in the Northern Crater. **'Bad Breath:' Learned from Malboros in Gaea's Cliff and the Northern Cave. **'Aqualung:' Learned from Jenova*LIFE at the Forgotten City and the Serpent in the Sunken Gelnika. **'Trine:' Learned from the Materia Keeper in Mt. Nibel, Godo in the Wutai Pagoda and Stilvas in Gaea's Cliff. **'Magic Breath:' Learned from Stilvas in Gaea's Cliff and Parasites in the Northern Cave. **'Death Sentence:' Learned from Sneaky Steps and Gi Spectres in the Cave of the Gi, and Boundfats in Corel Valley. **'Shadow Flare:' Learned from Dragon Zombie in the Northern Crater and Safer Sephiroth in the Planet's Core. **'Pandora's Box': Learned from the Dragon Zombie in the Planet's Core. ** *'Long Range:' Obtained in Mithril Mines, lying around. Allows to deal full damage regardless of the row and reach faraway enemies with regular attacks. *'All:' Obtained in the Cargo Ship, next to the spot where Yuffie was. Allows Area of Effect attacks. *'Transform:' Obtained in the Gold Saucer, part of Cait Sith's starting equipment. Bestows Toad and Mini. *'Manipulate:' Obtained in the Gold Saucer, part of Cait Sith's starting equipment. Allows to take control of an enemy *'Ramuh:' Obtained in the Gold Saucer, Chochobo Jockey Room. Summons Ramuh to deal Lightning damage to all enemies. *'Added Effect:' Obtained in the Cave of the Gi, by exploring its paths. Weapons inflict status ailments, while armor protects from them. *'Gravity:' Obtained in the Cave of the Gi in Cosmo Canyon, after defeating Gi Nattak. Bestows Demi (Gravity), Demi2 (Gravira) and Demi3 (Graviga). *'Destruct:' Obtained at the Shinra Mansion, left by Sephiroth's copy. Bestows DeBarrier, DeSpell (Dispel) and Death. While the Shinra Mansion is a sidequest, it is how Vincent is recruited into the party, and, as the compilation shows, him joining is canon. Vincent also will not join until after the encounter with Sephiroth in the library of the mansion, meaning this Materia is obtained story-wise. Side materials also acknowledge this encounter with Sephiroth as canon. *'All:' Obtained in Mt. Nibel, room of the Materia Keeper. Allows Area of Effect attacks. *'Elemental:' Obtained in Mt. Nibel, next to the natural Materia Spring. Gives weapons elemental properties, armor protects from elemental damage. *'Counter Attack:' Obtained in Mt. Nibel, after defeating Materia Keeper. Allows countering enemy moves with Physical Attacks. *'MP Absorb:' Obtained in Wutai while looking for Yuffie. She steals it as well but returns it once the sidequest is over. User can absorb 1% of the damage inflicted as MP. While Wutai is a sidequest, Yuffie joining the team is canon, as the compilation shows, so the events indeed took place within the story. *'Morph:' Obtained in the Temple of the Ancients, before the Spring with Sephiroth's vision. Turn defeated enemies into items. *'Comet:' Obtained in the Forgotten Capital, atop of the building with the gate leading where Aerith is praying. Bestows Comet and Comet2 (Cometeor). The English Script included in the Collector's Set for the Advent Children movie reveals that Yazoo and Loz used Comet among the Spells cast in their suicide attack at the end of the movie. Given the Materia the Remnants of Sephiroth used in the movie were stolen from Cloud, it would mean Cometn was in his possession since the original game. *'MP Turbo:' Obtained in the Whirlwind Maze, after defeating Jenova*DEATH. Increases the cost and power of Spells and Summons by up to x1.5 depending on the level of the Materia. *'Contain:' Obtained in Mideel, by feeding the Sylkis Greens to the white Chocobo. Bestows Freeze, Break, Tornado and Flare. While the Materia does seem out of the way at first, the English Script included in the Collector's Set for the Advent Children movie reveals that Yazoo and Loz used Flare, the last ability taught by this Materia, among the Spells cast in their suicide attack at the end of the movie. Given the Materia the Remnants of Sephiroth used in the movie were stolen from Cloud, it would mean Contain was in his possession since the original game. *'Ultima:' Obtained in Corel from the boy as thanks for stopping the train with the Huge Materia or sold if the train wasn't stopped. Bestows Ultima. *'Double Cut:' Obtained in the Sunken Gelnika. Bestows 2x and 4x Cut, which allow several almost simultaneous physical attacks. While the Sunken Gelnika is a sidequest, it is where Cid's Highwind Limit Break Manual is found. Side Materials acknowledge Cid's Highwind as a move he possessed, which can be taken as the visit of the Sunken Gelnika taking place within the story events. *'HP Absorb:' Obtained in the Northern Crater in the cliff descent area. Absorbs 10% of the dealt damage as health. *''Note: The following Materia are found after the party needs to split in the Northern Crater. While it seems optional at first, it's precisely given that the party splits in the previous section and that the game plays as if the group went through the different routes that the possibility that the parties, aside Cloud's, finding the Materia in each section is not unlikely. Moreover, depending on the routes taken, the party members may give Cloud the Materis found around the Northern Crater right before entering the Planet's Core.'' *'Shield:' Obtained in the Northern Crater in the Swamp Area. Bestows Shield. *'W-Magic:' Obtained in the Northern Crater, past the swamp area, in the path of the room with the glowing core. Allows casting two spells simultaneously. *'Counter:' Obtained in the Northern Crater, past the swamp area, in the glowing core of the following cavern. Allows countering an enemy move with the paired Command Materia. *'Mega-All:' Obtained in the Northern Crater in the caverns after the Swamp Area, next to a Lifestream waterfall. All abilities become Area of Effect moves. *'Magic Counter:' Obtained in the Northern Crater in the Lifestream waterfall following the Swamp Area. Allows to counter an enemy move with the paired Magic or Summon Materia. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Teens Category:Square Enix Category:Final Fantasy: Dissida Category:Tragic Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Water Users Category:Animal Users Category:Negation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Wind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Purification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Time Benders Category:Madness Inducers Category:Mind Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Regenerators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Size Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Death Users Category:Absorbers Category:Life-Force Users Category:Instinctive Reactors Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Beserkers Category:Poison Users Category:Tier 4